Une année mouvementée
by Mionelove
Summary: Harry va passer une 6ème année pleine de surprises! Romance, action, aventure, mystère, tout sera au rndez-vous! Lisez et laissez moi des reviews please!


UNE ANNEE MOUVEMENTEE...  
  
GENRE : Romance/Général DISCLAMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que vous ne connaissez pas (bien sûr ! je suis une vraie cruche parfois !). Ne prenez pas en considération la mort de Sirius dans le tome n°5 mais sinon le reste est identique! Sur ce je vous laisse et bonne lecture !  
  
LE REVE ET L'INVITATION  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! Je n'ai peu l'habitude de venir déranger les gens dans leur sommeil, mais ce que j'ai à te dire est assez important ! Tu ne me connaît pas mais je connaissais les Maraudeurs et ta mère ! Ecoute-moi bien attentivement, ce que je vais te dire à un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la sauvegarde du monde ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tout près, soit attentif à chacun des mouvements des personnes qui sont autour de toi, même tes amis ou ta famille, car Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas- Prononcer-Le-Nom peut passer par l'intermédiaire des personnes que tu aimes le plus et les détruire ! ! Et une personne que tu déteste se ralliera à toi, ne le rejette pas car il est d'une force incroyable et de plus tu perdras une alliée ! Essai surtout cette année d'oublier tes sentiments les plus profond, ou ils te mèneront à ta perte ! Maintenant que je t'ai mis en garde je peux partir mais prends bien conscience de mes paroles ! »  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et plein de sueur. Il venait juste de faire un rêve bizarre. Une jeune femme lui disait de prendre garde des gens qui étaient autour de lui. Mais, qui était cette jeune femme ? Elle disait connaître ses parents, peut-être était-elle à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux. Elle lui disait qu'un allié pourrait venir se rallier à lui et que si il le rejetait, il en perdrait une ! Ce rêve le perturbait vraiment, il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix, ou de l'avoir entendu quelque part au part avant. Harry se rallongea dans son lit et commença à se rendormir, quand, il entendit un quelqu'un frapper à la fenêtre, il alla voir et fit entrer Hedwige qui apportait une lettre de son amie Hermione. Le jeune homme prit le parchemin et donna un biscuit à sa chouette, qui hulula de contentement avant d'aller se percher en haut de la vieille commode. Harry se rassit sur son lit et ouvrit la lettre :  
  
Cher Harry, J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que ton oncle et ta tante ne te mènent pas la vie dure ! Je t'écris pour te demander si tu aimerai venir passer quelques semaines chez moi, car mes parents sont partis à une convention de dentistes et ne seront de retour que le 10 septembre ! Je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à passer le reste des vacances toute seule, donc j'ai demander la permission à mes parents d'inviter un de mes meilleurs ami à la maison, j'ai tout de suite penser à toi, car comme tu dois le savoir, Ron et sa famille sont partis voir Charlie en Roumanie. Ron m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre que son frère se serait trouvé une petite amie et qu'ils penseraient même à se marier. Se serait formidable, non ? Je ne t'ai pas envoyé ton cadeau d'anniversaire car je voudrai te le donner en main propre. Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait abonné à « Quidditch'Mag », sa ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Bon, je vais te laisser en attendant ta réponse, qui j'espère sera affirmative. Je t'embrasse très fort, Ta meilleure amie, Hermione.  
  
Harry était tellement heureux qu'il en sauta de joie ! Il allait quitter les Dursley et passer le reste des vacances chez Hermione ! Il décida de donner immédiatement s a réponse à la jeune fille et d'écrire à Sirius et Remus pour les prévenir qu'il irait chez son amie pour les vacances.  
  
Chère Hermione, Je suis heureux de pouvoir venir chez toi, car même si les Dursley ne m'empoisonnent pas la vie, je m'ennuie sans vous deux ! Et je serai vraiment ravi de pouvoir venir passer le reste des vacances chez toi ! Peux- tu venir me chercher demain matin vers 11h ? Réponds vite, Je t'embrasse, Harry.  
  
Harry relut sa lettre plusieurs fois et décida, au bout de 10 minutes, qu'il pourrait l'envoyer. Il écrivit la lettre pour Sirius et Remus.  
  
Chers Sirius et Remus, Je vous écris pour vous dire que je vais passer le reste des vacances chez Hermione, car elle se retrouve seule, ces parents étant en convention. Je tenais juste à vous prévenir. Je vous laisse, A bientôt, Harry.  
  
P.S : Vos livres sur les animagis m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis en train de me dépêcher de les lire, car je suis pratiquement sûr que Hermione les lira avant même que je les ai fini !  
  
Il attacha les deux lettres à la patte d'Hedwige et la mena à la fenêtre : Porte la première lettre à Sirius et Remus, puis la seconde à Hermione, et attends qu'elle te donne sa réponse. La chouette s'envola au loin dans la nuit et le jeune homme retourna se coucher, en ayant oublier son rêve et cette femme.  
  
Alors ? Je veux des reviews ! Je veux des reviews ! Je veux des reviews ! ou il n'y aura pas de suite qui risque d'arriver bientôt, peut-être même demain, qui sait ? Je vous laisse en espérant que cette histoire vous a plut ! Gros Bisous Bien Sucrés ! ! Mionelove (Qui attends soit des remarques, des idées ou des coups de gueule !) 


End file.
